


family

by idoitextrodinair



Series: the cherry blossom on the water [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute story, F/M, IM PROUD OF THIS, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, give sakura haruno a cool family too 2021, god im tired, i can't spell, idk - Freeform, part of a series, will i contuine with this seires?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoitextrodinair/pseuds/idoitextrodinair
Summary: The harunos were a nice quiet couple. Ask any of their neighbors they would all respond with the same words, “  The Harunos? Oh they were some of the nicest, quietest people you would meet, not really suited for the climate though.”The harunos were supposed to be a nice quiet couple. They weren't
Relationships: Haruno Kizashi & Haruno Mebuki & Haruno Sakura
Series: the cherry blossom on the water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132193
Kudos: 19





	family

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for checking this out if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar ones please comment them :)

The harunos were a nice quiet couple. Ask any of their neighbors they would all respond with the same words, “ The Harunos? Oh they were some of the nicest, quietest people you would meet, not really suited for the climate though.” 

Kirigakure was a tough place with even tougher people. So for most of the inhabitants of the small old area that they lived in they knew that the newlyweds wouldn’t stay long. Some sneered at the thought of them thinking that they were cowards but anyone who had accepted their unconditional help would simply sigh at them. 

The harunos were supposed to be a nice quiet couple. They weren't. They were loud and forgiving but were fiercely stubborn. Unfortunately the situation in kirigakure never allowed these traits to be shown. 

The harunos were fiercely proud of the country they chose to be home. For different reasons. Mebuki grew up in a samurai household in the land of iron. She, like all the others in her family, was strong and unwilling to change without reason so the constant movement of the land of water. It opposed her very nature in a way that brought freedom instead of more restrictions. 

Kizashi on the other hand grew up in one of the poorer towns in the land of water. He had sharp teeth and sharp eyes. He went constantly with the flow; his ability to adapt came from living on the streets. Living in kirigakure officially meant that he could finally rest his feet and stand strong. 

The couple met on both of their first days in the village. They ran into each other and found out how different and somehow familiar after that it was simply different. It wasn't until Mebuki got pregnant that they decided to move from such a hazardous place but always knowing that they would return. 

They moved to the khona which reminded mebuki too much of her childhood and felt stifling to kizashi but they both knew it was the correct decision for their little flower. When the time came kizashi couldn’t make it to the birth so instead he went to the nearest shrine he could find and prayed for both his child and wife to be okay. 

That's when he saw a gorgeous cherry blossom tree blooming a month before it should have. It was next to the shrine , it was the most beautiful tree he had ever seen. So when he walked into the hospital and he saw his wonderful holding his daughter he wondered if the kami of the shrine heard him. That's when he sees a pink tuft of hair on her head. 

The couple decide to call her sakura. The harunos were a nice family the same way roses are beautiful until you get cut by their thorns.

“Are you happy with your bedtime story?”

“ yes papa”

“ goodnight sakura”


End file.
